Reencuentro
by Sakuritah
Summary: Bueno aqui mi primer fic tengan consideracion si?... El equipo Kakashi [Sakura, Naruto,Sai y Kakashi] sale de una mision lo que no saben es con quien se encontaran... Tercer Cáp. UP! [SasuSaku]
1. Preparandonos para lo inevitable

_**Reencuentro**_

"Preparándonos para lo inevitable"

**Anime: **Naruto

**Parejas: **Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen,(N/a: si fuese así Sasuke ya estaría con Sakura en Konoha restaurando su clan... xD)

son obra de…** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Advertencias: **Mmmm... ninguna...xD

-_Pensando-_

-Hablando-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían pasado ya dos años y medio desde que Sasuke se fue con Orochimaru (N/a: Maldito gay travesti retorcido!!!!!!! Ejem... sorry... xD) en busca de poder para poder matar a su hermano (Inner: Si todos ya sabemos eso no tienes porque repetirlo tanto... Yo: Si ya lo sé pero es para que todos se acuerden... xD... Inner: Si claro... ¬¬... bueno mejor sigue la historia inútil... Yo: Si a eso voy... ¬¬), Sakura se había vuelto una mujer hermosa su pelo se lo dejo corto... (N/a: Bueno para q seguir con la descripción es igual a como lo es ahora en el Shipuuden...)En estos últimos dos años se había preparando junto a Tsunade-sensei para heredar toda la sabiduría de la Hokague, junto con su fuerza MUY "particular" y sus habilidades médicas. Ella se encontraba en su habitación arreglándose para la próxima misión que tendría al día siguiente con su grupo: Naruto, Kakashi y Sai.

-Sakura: (Terminando de arreglar su mochila). Mmm... ya con esto bastará... Bien colocare el despertador a las 6:30 para así estar lista a las 7:00 y salir a las 7:25 ya que tenemos que salir a las 7:30 Se recostó en su cama y se quedo profundamente dormida...

-----------------------------------------------Al otro día--------------------------------------------------

Sakura estaba soñando con los angelitos ( casi todos se llamaban sasuke... xD) cuando algo empieza a sonar de repente... RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!(despertador)

-Sakura: (Enojada) AA!!!!!!!! Maldita porquería!!!!!!! Justo cuando estaba soñando con mi Sasuke-kun!!!!!!!.

Y arroja el despertador por la ventana... (N/a: unos de los cuantos ya ha tirado... xD), se levanta aun maldiciendo y sacando un nuevo despertador... (N/a: pobre despertador si supiera su futuro... xD)Ve la hora...

-Sakura: Aaa!! No es justo aun es temprano son las 7:15... Ah!!!(bostezo...) 7:15, 7:15...

-Inner Sakura: Baaaaaka!!!!!!!! Tenemos que salir a las 7:30!!!!!!!!!!!

-Sakura: Aaaaaa!!! Cierto!!!!!!!

Se va a la ducha termina los más rápido que puede se va a su pieza y empieza a vestirse lo más rápido que puede, se coloca su traje chunnin (N/a: Como dije el mismo del Shippuuden... xD Inner: Si que andas con mucha imaginación...Yo: ¬¬ gracias yo también te quiero... ¬¬ Bueno mejor prosigo...), y su banda que la identifica como ninja de Konoha.

Cuando termina baja rápidamente las escaleras y va a la cocina, come lo que encuentra y se va como solo un ninja sabe correr hacia el portón de los límites de Konoha... (N/a: xD).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro lugar no muy lejano, se encuentra entrenando un chico alto con sus ojos color azabache y su pelo medio azul y medio negro, con músculos de su espalda y pectorales muy bien formados gracias a su duro entrenamiento... (N/a: Baba... xD bueno yo creo que ya adivinaron quien es... n.n) Estaba entrenando junto a su sensei Orochi-gay(N/a: Bueno ustedes me perdonaran por salir tanto tiempo pero esta vez si fue necesario para saciar mi odio total contre ese MALDITO GAY RETORCIDO MALPARIDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! bueno gracias por dejarme expresar mis sentimientos... n.n y espero que me disculpen si vuelvo a llamarle así o peor... n.n)

Orochi-gay: Bien Sasuke-kun has mejorado mucho tus técnicas muy pronto podrás lograr tu venganza... ( Muuaajajajaa!!!!!(risa diabólica) muy pronto tu cuerpo me pertenecerá sasuke-kun)

-Sasuke: Hmp! -Dijo sin ánimos y se fue a la que hace ya dos años y medio es su pieza-

Se duchó se puso su pijama y después se acostó en su cama a pensar.

-Sasuke: (_muy pronto mi cuerpo será de Orochimaru y él hará mi venganza posible... pero porque no me siento dichoso???? Debería estar contento pero siento como que perderé algo mas que mi cuerpo..._

_-Inner-Sasuke: (Siii!!!! __Aunque no lo crean sasuke tiene inner... xD) Ps! Claro perderás tu vida...¬¬!_

_-Sasuke: Hmp! Baka! si sé que es eso pero aunque no lo reas lo que siento en más fuerte...)_

_-Inner-Sasuke: No será que extrañas a tus amigos en especial a cierta kunoichi llamada Sakura Haruno?????_

_-Sasuke: S-...NOOO!!!! __Que te pasa?? Como yo voy a extrañar a esa mo-les-tia??-se sonroja un poco al recordarla... (N/a: q liindo!!!!! __n.n –_

_-Inner-sasuke: Viste!!!!! Lo sabia!!!! Jajajajajaja!!!!!_

_-Sasuke+rojo: NOOO!!! Tan solo etto- aaa!!! No es NADA olvídalo!!- se da vuelta en su cama-_

_-Inner-sasuke: A sasuke le gusta Sakura, a Sasuke le gusta Sakura!!!-cantando... -(N/a: xD)_

_-Sasuke: Hmp! Si a mí me gusta¡¡¡¡COSA QUE NO ES CIERTO!!!! eso significa que a ti también_

_-Inner-Sasuke: Siii!!!! __¡¡¡Lo reconozco me gusta mucho luego de verla esa ultima vez!!!!-recuerda la ultima vez que la vieron en el Cáp. del manga Nº 307-_

_Sasuke también recuerda eso y se siente mas mal por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer..._

_-Sasuke: Mejor me voy a dormir...-dijo cansado de le extenuante lucha contra su inner(el cual tenia TODA la razón del mundo)(N/a: xD)_

-----------------------------En Konoha----------------------------------------

En las calles de Konoha se podía ver unas calles muy apacibles a esa hora de la mañana (7:45), aunque no en una calle en particular ya que se veía a una kunoichi muy bella corriendo muy velozmente para poder llegar a su destino.

-Sakura: _No puede ser!!! Hace ya mucho tiempo que no llegaba tan atrasada a una misión porque justo ahora, justo hoy tenia que ser así????-_dijo mientras corría hacia el portón que marcaba los límites de Konoha-

Sakura podía ver a lo lejos un chico de altura que no sobrepasaba los 1.80 con su color de pelo negro y sus ojos de igual color...

-Sakura: Hola Sai!!!! -Gritaba la kunoichi que ya estaba llegando a su destino-

-Sai: Ohayo! Sakura-chan, ¿porque has llegado tan tarde?

-Sakura: _¿Porque este tipo tiene que ser tan copuchento?_

-Sakura: Nah!! Por nada esque me levante un poco mal y tire el despertador por la ventana... jeje!!-dijo sacando la lengua inocente mente y llevando una de sus manos a la cabeza-

- ¿?: ¡¡¡¡¡¡Sakura-chan!!!!!!!- llega un chico de cabello rubio con su traje naranjo casi completamente, tan solo porque en la parte de arriba tenia una parte negra y su cinta del mismo color-

-Sakura: Naruto!!! Hola!!! ¿Cómo has estado? n.n

-Naruto: Muy bien Sakura, arigatou! Y tu??

-Sakura: n.n yo muy bien igual gracias... n.n

Sakura había aprendido a tenerle mas cariño a ese chico ya no lo maltrataba tanto como antes (N/a: xD).Bueno aunque él sabia que si hacia enojar a la kunoichi saldría volando hacia... El infinito y mas allá!!! Gracias a sus poderosos golpes que había a prendido a usarlos con su maestra Hokage-sama, bueno sumando también la fuerza brutal que siempre tuvo (N/a: xD).

Naruto: Hola Sai... –a Naruto no le cae muy bien Sai que digamos... –

Sai: Hola Naruto-kun –a Sai tampoco le agradaba mucho Naruto que digamos-

Sakura:_¿Porque estos dos se llevarán tan mal?¿Porque a Naruto no le agrada nada a Sai, si se parece tanto a Sasuke-kun _-dijo con tristeza en su rostro-

Luego de ya casi dos horas, de completo silencio (aunque siempre acompañados de los típicos comentarios de Naruto: ¡¡¡¡Quiero una misión!!!!!)(N/a: xD) se "dignó" a presentarse cierta personita que CASI NUNCA llega tarde. (N/a: jajá! Si como no... xD, bueno es como obvio quien es no?? )

Kakashi: Yo! –dijo el líder del grupo Kakashi, con su ojo izquierdo tapado como siempre y sonriendo (por lo que se veía en su máscara)

Naruto y Sakura: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Llegas tarde!!!!!!!!!-dijeron enojados, mientras que Sai sonreía, si ya casi se había acostumbrado a esa "linda" escenita... -

Kakashi: Lo siento esque en el camino había una escalera y como hoy es martes 13 (mentira) tuve que venirme por el camino MAS LARGO, que quede claro MAS LARGO...

Naruto y Sakura: ¡¡¡¡¡Mentiroso!!!!!

Sai: Bien ¿¿¿cuál es nuestra misión para hoy???

Naruto: (recobrando su "postura" habitual) Si Kakashi-sensei ¿cual es nuestra misión?-dijo poniendo los ojitos de perrito abandonado... (N/a: xD! Que lindo... jajaja!!)

Kakashi: Naruto primero que nada... ¡Saca de tu cara esa carita de perro inútil!-

Naruto: Haaaa... - desilusionado-

Kakashi: Bien nuestra misión de hoy es entregar un pergamino muy importante al país del agua.

Sakura, Naruto y Sai: YOSH!

Kakashi: Bien nos vamos.- dijo saliendo junto a su grupo de Konoha lo que nadie sabía era que volverían q encontrarse con un "viejo amigo"

CONTINUARA...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy...xD, bueno este es mi primer fic, así que por favor téngame compasión si???

Bueno déjenme Reviews si??

Hasta pronto!!!!!!!


	2. Sentimientos

_**Reencuentro**_

**Anime: **Naruto

**Parejas: **Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, (N/a: si fuese así Sasuke ya estaría con Sakura en Konoha restaurando su clan... xD)

son obra de…** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Advertencias: **Mmmm... ninguna... xD

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están todos? Espero que bien...

-"_Pensamientos" Y también Inner-Sasuke e Inner-Sakura _-

- Hablan y narración -

Bien aquí esta mi segundo Cáp. Espero q les guste... ¡Disfrútenlo!

**Sentimientos**

A las afueras de Konoha entre los grandes árboles que la caracterizaban, iba caminando un grupo de 4 ninjas, de la villa recién mencionada, en una misión. Dos de estos ninjas iban un poco artos ya de la conversación de los otros 2 ninjas ejemplares de Konoha... (N/a: ¡Sí como no! ¡Ja!).

-Naruto: Baka -decía el rubio-

-Sai: Dobe -decía el pelinegro-

-Naruto: Baka

-Sai: Dobe... (Y siguen...)

-Sakura: ¡Ya párenla ustedes dos, no hacen otra cosa que ir diciendo por el camino baka, dobe, baka, Dobe...! ¡Ya están grandecitos como para seguir así!-dijo la kunoichi enojada-

-Naruto: ¡De-Demo, Sakura-chan!¡ Él empezó!-dijo el rubio-

-Sai: Mentira ¬¬

-Naruto: ¡Verdad!

-Sai: ¡Mentira!

-Naruto: ¡¡Verdad!!

-Sakura: (pensando) "_Hay... aquí van de nuevo..." -dijo resignándose-_

Mientras que el jounnin veía la escena riéndose de sus alumnos...

----------------------------En la guardia del "gay" xD--------------------------------

-Orochi-... (N/a: Mejor no digo... Inner: Y entonces ¿porque lo escribes? ¡Baka! ¬¬ Yo: mm... ¡no ce! ¡Jajá! Inner: ¡OH!, Que respuesta más coherente... ¬¬ Yo: ¿Y tú de cuando hablas de coherencia?, la mas coherente del mundo...(¡Si claro! ¿Como no...?)Inner: ¿¿Yo??, Pues ¡¡desde siempre!! Yo: si claro... ¬¬, mejor sigo...)

-Orochimaru: ¡Sasuke-kun!- lo llamo con su voz de persona media rarita tiradita para gay... ¡Ja!-.

Sasuke llega con su cara un poco ya harta, por la forma en la que su "sensei" lo llama...

"_-Inner-Sasuke: Para mí que este es gay..."_

"_-Sasuke: mmm... Sí para mi igual..."_

-Sasuke: ¿Que misión quieres que haga ahora?-dijo volviendo de su comentario con su Inner, y volviendo su cara a la normalidad... ósea fría y solitaria... (N/a: Pobre Sasuke-kun si ha sufrido tanto él... u.u)

-Orochi-bastardo: Bien, quiero que vallas al país de las olas y me traigas un pergamino que lleva un grupo de Konoha, será muy fácil para ti Sasuke-kun.

-Sasuke: ¿Konoha?-recuerda a sus amigos, a Naruto ese niño hiperactivo que casi siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas, el "usuratonkachi" como él le llamaba y a SAKURA, esa kunoichi que siempre le quiso de verdad, no como lo querían sus fans, no ella era distinta siempre atenta de lo que a él le pasara y todo lo que ella hizo tan solo se lo agradeció con un simple gracias...

Ahora él piensa que fue un cobarde al nunca decirle lo que de verdad sentía...

Sasuke recuerda a esas personas tan especiales para él y se entristece mucho.

-Orochimaru: ¿Sasuke-kun?

-Sasuke: ¿A?, Si claro, lo haré... (pensando) "_Konoha ¿eh?, ¿Serán ellos los del grupo? -dijo refiriéndose a su antiguo grupo- _

_¡Nah!, no lo creo es imposible..."_

_-Inner-Sasuke: ¿Cómo sabes que es imposible?_

_-Sasuke: Mm... pues... ¡porque lo sé!_

-Inner-Sasuke: ¡Oh!, pero que respuesta más correcta Sasuke- dijo en tono sarcástico-

_-Sasuke: Hmph! ¬¬_

_-Inner-Sasuke: ¡Ojalá sea mi Sakurita la que esté en esa misión, para poder admirar su belleza de nuevo... n.n_

_-Sasuke: Mm... oye y tu... en realidad... ¿quien eres?_

_-Inner-Sasuke: (Casi gritando)¡¿Cómo no sabes quien soy yo?!_

_-Sasuke: Ósea se que eres una parte de mi mente, pero... ¡no puedes ser algo mío mucho menos mi supuesta "parte verdadera", yo __NO__ soy así...!_

_-Inner-Sasuke: ¡Aaa!, esque eso es lo que crees tú, yo soy como de verdad eres Tú, __YO__ soy __TU__, pero verdadero._

_-Sasuke: ...¡Jajá!, pero estás __MUY__ equivocado "verdadero yo", a mi no me gusta Sakura..._

_-Inner-Sasuke: ¿Y todavía sigues diciendo que no te gusta?, Tu "crees" que ella no te gusta, pero la verdad esque tu la AMAS, casi todos los sueños que no recuerdas tratan de ella, y los que recuerdas también... ¿o me equivoco? _

_-Sasuke: O.O eee... -Se sonroja, pero luego niega con la cabeza... ¿en qué estaba pensado?, ¡Nooo! a él no le gustaba Sakura definitivamente... –¡ Jajá!, estas mintiendo, yo no puedo amar a una Molestia como ella, no definitivamente ¡No!_

_-Inner-Sasuke: Pero te gustaba cuando debías protegerla y le decías que era una Molestia... ¿te gustaba o no?_

_-Sasuke: (sonrojado) ¡Noo! ¡Ya basta! Fin del tema ¿sí?_

_-Inner-Sasuke: Si lo que ti digas... Negado ¬¬._

_-Sasuke: ¡Hmph!_

-Sasuke: Bien y... ¿Cuándo debo salir?-dijo volviendo a su conversación con Orochimaru luego de esa dura conversación junto a su Inner... –

-Orochimaru: Mañana al amanecer, para que así llegues antes que ellos y pienses que hacer para quitárselos... ¡Haz lo que quieras con ellos! ¡Muajajajaja!(risa diabólica)

-Sasuke: Bien, pero ¿iré con esa escoria?-dijo refriéndose a Kabuto que hasta el momento había sido olvidado por completo por su querido "Orochimaru-sama"(N/a: ¡Puaj!, para mí que estos son gay...)

-Kabuto: Pues no Sasuke-kun yo lamentable mente no te podré acompañar esta vez, tendré otra misión...

(Aparece un Chibi Sasuke bailando)

((-Chibi-Sasuke: ¡Bieeenn! ¡Este gay no irá con migo, podré dormir tranquilo!))

-Orochimaru: Así es por esta vez irás solo espero que no me decepciones ni me traiciones.

-Sasuke: ¡Hpmh!- se fue a su habitación "semi-alegre", ya que esa escoria(como le llamaba él), no iría con él y le arruinaría toda su diversión y se fue a su cuarto-

-Sasuke: (En su habitación) Bien, al menos podré hacer lo que me plazca mañana, sin espías ni guardias que me vigilen TODA la misión

Y diciendo esto se tiró a la cama y se quedó profunda mente dormido, debía descansar ya que algo le decía que mañana no sería cualquier día...

------------------------Con el equipo Kakashi-----------------------------------------

Habían estado corriendo y saltando por el bosque toda la tarde, ahora que era de noche debían descansar pero antes debían ver otra cosa, aunque...

-Sakura: (Alegre) ¡Muy bien chicos!, ¿Quién comenzará con la guardia?

Cri, cri, criiiii...(silencio)...

Pero nadie le respondió, ya que todos estaban profundamente dormidos...

Sakura: ( Primero: Ya sin la sonrisita, Segundo: con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime Tercero: Con una cara llena de rabia, como diciendo ¡¡¡Los voy a matar!!!) ¡¡¡¡¡Joder!!!!!, ¡¡Malditos aprovechados!!, ¡Claro ahora la Sakurita deberá encargarse de la guardia ¿¿no?? ¡Urgh!-dijo aún más enojada que al principio-(N/a: ¡Ay! ¡Que miedo!)

Y así empezó a vigilar...

-Sakura: Bien luego despertaré a... mm... ¡Sai eso es a Sai!, casi nunca le toca hacer guardia... ¡Jajá, jajá! - dijo riendo diabólicamente-

Unas dos horas después Sakura va a despertar al pelinegro, para que hiciera la guardia...

-Sakura: Sai, ¡Sai!- dijo moviéndolo- ¡Despierta flojo estúpido!

-Sai: Mmm... -dijo con los ojos aún cerrados-

-Sakura: (empezando a irritarse) ¡¡Sai!!, ¡Ya despierta Baka! – dijo gritándole fuertemente en el oído-

-Sai: (Gritando) ¡¡¡¡Aaaaa...!!!! –pero no puedo seguir gritando ya que la pelirosa le tapó la boca y le dijo que se callase poniéndole dedo índice en su labio superior, cosa que le gustó mucho a Sai ( él y su mente...)-

¿Pero que pasa Sakura-chan?

-Sakura: Pues verás, cuando llegamos aquí primero ¿comimos cierto?-Sai asintió con la cabeza-, y luego ustedes empezaron a arreglar sus cosas para dormir ¿no?- Sai de nuevo asintió-, pero olvidaron un insignificante detalle- dijo sarcásticamente-

-Sai: Mm... ¿y cual es ese insignificante detalle?

-Sakura: (Sarcástica y un "poco" enojada, mas bien... ¡un poco mucho enojada!)...¡Pues ver quién se quedaría vigilando!... ¿o esque quieres que nos ataquen en la noche mientras estamos dormido, cuando nuestras armas están perdidas en la oscuridad de la no-che...?-dijo Sakura entristeciéndose cada vez mas al darse cuenta de que estaba diciendo la clave que había inventado Sasuke años atrás para el examen chinnin... (N/a: ¿e acodaron no?)

-Sai: Sakura, ¿qué pasó?- dijo preocupado al ver tan triste a su compañera-

Sakura se iba a parar cuando Sai la abrazó muy tiernamente, Sakura se sonrojó por aquel acto, pero luego se salió rápidamente de ese abrazo, aunque con la cara aún muy sonrojada y vio que Sai también estaba así, se fue a dormir dejando a un muy sonriente Sai.

-Sakura: "¿Porqué me sonrojé cuando Sai me abrazo?, tan sólo somos amigos... nada más, no tengo porque sentir algo más por él"-pensando mientras se acostaba-

-Inner-Sakura: Aunque te haya gustado mucho ese abrazo...

-Sakura: S... digo ¡No! ¿Que te pasa?, sabes muy bien que ese abrazo no me gustó para nada...

-Inner-Sakura: Si es verdad, lo siento no te gustó... ¡¡Te Encantó!!

Sakura: ¡Mentira!, eso no es verdad... aunque si un poquito..., pero no yo le seré fiel a Sasuke-kun...

Inner-Sakura: ¿Aunque a él le importes un comino?

Sakura: Sí..., pero aún así yo lo sigo queriendo y eso nadie lo cambiará...

Inner-Sakura: Eso es verdad y te apoyo.

Sakura: O.O ¡Gracias!

Inner-Sakura: ¡Jajá!, ¡esque yo soy la mejor!, ¡Soy la ostia!

Sakura: n.n

Luego de esto Sakura se quedó profundamente dormida...

Continuara...

¡Bueno e aquí el segundo Cáp. de mi fic! Espero q haya sido de su agrado... y también espero poder subir el tercero pronto... xD y aquí están las contestaciones de los reviews ¡q se los agradezco muuucho!

haliz: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero poder seguir así de divertida con mi Inner (Inner: ¿Eh? ¿Hablando de mí? Yo: ¡nah!¬¬), bueno aunque a veces me colme la paciencia... :P... hay que saber tratar con ella... ¡Gracias!

Musa 555: ¡Gracias por apoyarme! ¡Sabia que no era la única que lo odiaba... jiji!(Risa diabólica... xD), bueno aquí te dejo el segundo Cáp. A ver si está peor o mejor que el anterior... espero q mejor... . ¡Saludos!

o0esmeralda0o: Bien, muchas gracias por ayudarme con esos consejos tan buenos de verdad te los agradezco ya que no sabia mucho ya que no entiendo totalmente el ingles, en este segundo capítulo trate de mejorar todo lo que pude aunque de todas formas creo que no esta del todo bien aun, y lo siento si no llegué a tus expectativas pero hago lo mejor que puedo... y por lo de Orochimaru... mm sorry tan solo quería expresarme... lo siento... pero de todas formas muchas gracias por tus consejos, y además creo q en este Cáp. se me irán unos cuantos... xD

Miki: Gracias por tu apoyo... n.n y gracias también por la idea de poner a Sai junto a Sakura...xD la verdad no se me había ocurrido y por eso puse esa parte de SaiSaku, para q luego Sasuke se ponga celosito...xD pro weno de verdad muchas gracias... n.n

Vero.Sasuke.Riku.Vegeta: Arigato tomodachi!!! Bueno esto ya te lo había dicho a ti pro gracias por tus consejos y bueno como veras decidí dejarlo hasta ahí no mas... xD ya q después vendrá... (Inner: ¡¡¡Tonta!!! ¡No digas...!¬¬ Yo: A sí claro... jeje(risa nerviosa...)

KaHT¡TaH: Kata...¬¬ ¡¡No seas pervertida!!(Inner: ¿Y tú de cuando no lo eres... ¬¬ Yo: ¿¡Aaa!? Pro que estas diciendo ¡yo no soy pervertida! Inner: si di lo q quieras... ¬¬ Yo: U.U ¡ya déjame en paz!) Y Kata lo siento no te puedo presentar a Sasuke xq si estuviera aquí ni loka te lo presentaría es ¡MIO! xD

Bueno ahora si ya me voy son las 0:56 xD hasta pronto!!!!


	3. Aún falta

**Reencuentro**

**Anime:** Naruto

**Pareja(s):** Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, u.u (si fuese así Sasuke ya estaría con Sakura en Konoha restaurando su clan... xD) son obra de…** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Advertencias: **El principio del fic estará en Sakura's POV

**Aclaraciones:**

_-("pensamientos", e Inner de Sasuke y Sakura)-_

-Hablan y narración-

-(N/A:) Aclaraciones o comentarios míos dentro del fic.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-: Cambio de lugar

¡Ohayo! Es un gusto para mi volver a verlos... n.n, gracias a todos por sus reviews, esta vez intentare hacerlo mejor... aunque me cueste un poco... ya saben soy nueva y lo de escritora no se me viene mucho, las historias las subo porque se me ocurren y se las quiero mostrar a ustedes, bueno de ahí a que estén buenos... es otra historia... xD

Disculpen por la demora de verdad... se me había ido la inspiración... u.u pero volvió y espero que lo encuentren mejor...

-¿Me pueden perdonar?

Todos : ¡No!

- Bueno hice lo que pude... u.u

Bien aquí vamos con el Tercer Cáp. de Reencuentro... ¡Espero que les guste!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Aún falta... solo un poco más...**

Me despierto gracias a los rayos del sol me llegaban directamente a la cara, me siento y veo a mis compañeros de equipo aún dormidos, aunque uno de los tres estaba despierto, él debió haber sido el reemplazo de Sai...

-¿Kakashi-sensei?, ¿Qué hora es?-le pregunto aún con sueño a mi ex-sensei, pero para mí el siempre será mi sensei, mi primer sensei.

-Mmm, deben ser ya cerca de las 8:00 AM, ya es hora de que empecemos a despertar a estos flojos... -dijo mi sensei-

Asiento con la cabeza y me dirijo hacia Naruto, pero ahora que lo pienso despertar a este niño es algo casi imposible...

Veo a Naruto y a Sai, Naruto se ve tan tierno durmiendo y Sai, Sai se ve tan guapo... ¡¿qué?! ¿Qué estoy diciendo... Sai es solo un amigo, pero ¿porque siento mis mejillas coloradas?... Aaa debe ser la calor si eso debe ser...

-Naruto, Sai despierten- les dije a mis compañeros-.

Pero nada ellos seguían dormidos...

-¡Naruto, Sai despierten!-Dije ya aumentando un poco el volumen de mi voz-.

Resultados: Nada ellos aun seguían dormidos como si nada..., empecé a fastidiarme... mi paciencia ya se agota...

-¡NARUTO, SAI YA DESPIERTEN!- pensé que con ese grito los despertaría... pero ¡No! los "lindos" siguen durmiendo... -.

_-"Voy a tener q utilizar mi último recurso..., pero si esto funciona sabré que mis compañeros son unos depravados" -_Me dije-

-¡Miren una chica desnuda!- grité-.

Y con eso Naruto y Sai despertaron al instante, ¡Oh! ¡Milagro!, también otro pervertido mas se sobresalto... Kakashi Hatake, mi sensei no dormía pero al escuchar las palabras chica y desnuda en una oración dejó en un instante lo que estaba haciendo (Arreglando su saco)

_-Pervertidos ¬¬-_Pensé-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin Sakura's POV-.-.-.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-

-Naruto: ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Sakura-chan?- Luego del entrenamiento junto a Jiraiya se le pegó TODO lo pervertido de su sensei-.

-Kakashi: ¿¡Donde esta donde esta!? ¡Ya active mi Sharingan para no perderme de nada!

-Sai: Yo no veo nada, feita-linda creo que nos engañaste...-dijo refiriéndose a Sakura-.

-Sakura: Obvio si no querían despertar, además nunca pensé que fuesen tan pervertidos... ¬¬, (empezando a reírse) pero... ja... de... jaja todas formas... jaja... son unos... ¡¡pervertidos sin... remedio!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Jaja jaja jajaj!!!!! (y empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia)

-Los tres ninjas: ¬¬U

-Kakashi: Bueno después de este "emocionante" despertar, debemos seguir con nuestra misión-.

-Naruto Sakura y Sai: ¡Si...!

Y así empezaron a arreglar sus cosas para seguir son su misión y encontrarse con esa personita que tanto extrañaban...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En ese mismo instante en la guarida de la serpiente... (comentarios sacados del fic por alto contenido de palabras obscenas...), había un chico peliazul que se disponía a salir hacia su próxima misión.

Llevaba su traje de siempre (N/A: la verdad no tengo ni la más remota idea de como se llaman las partes de la ropa de Sasuke, obviamente la que trae en el Shippuuden..., así que lo dejare como kimono ¿sí?, se que suena raro pero... no se me ocurrió nada mas... como siempre yo con mucha imaginación... u.u), la parte de arriba era blanca y dejaba al descubierto sus MUY bien formados pectorales (Inner: (con baba en la boca) Aaaaa!!! Kami-sama me derrito!!!! Yo: Cállate no interrumpas mi historia... aunque... es verdad... ¡¡¡me derrito!!! ¡¡Cosita!! XD.. ejem.. continuando con la historia...)

La parte de abajo de color negra, amarado por una gran cuerda azul, unas sandalias negras y su pelo suelto y rebelde como siempre...

Se disponía a partir cuando a la salida se encuentra con Kabuto...

-Sasuke: ¿Que es lo que quieres escoria?

-Kabuto: _(Pensando) "Vamos Kabuto tranquilízate, pronto dejará de molestarte ya que de él sólo quedará su cuerpo el cual será ocupado por __**MI **__Orochimaru-sama"-. _Se dijo así mismo tratando de tranquilizarse, ya que ese "mocoso" como él le decía a veces(N/A: la gran mayoría del tiempo), ya lo tenía "chato"(N/A: Chato es como ya no aguantarlo mas, para los que no sabían n.n)

Bien Sasuke-kun, espero que puedas cumplir tu misión ¿eh?-dijo tratando de ocultar su rabia hacia el pelinegro.-

-Sasuke: ¡Hmph! ¿Desde cuándo yo no cumplo con una misión?-dijo con voz de superioridad-.

-Kabuto: (Enojado por dentro...¡muy enojado!) ¡Ah! Si es cierto...pero nunca es tarde para una primera vez...

-Sasuke: ¡Hmph!- y sale de la guardia-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.En el bosque con el equipo de Konoha-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Iban caminando por el bosque y de repente Sai se queda parado mirando fijamente a un hermoso pajarito...

-Naruto: (ya un poco más alejado) ¡Hey teme!, ¿que te quedaste haciendo?

-Sai: ¿Eh? ¿Yo?

-Naruto: No mi abuelita... ¬¬

-Sai: ¬¬U, tan solo estaba observando este pequeño animalito quería memorizarlo para cuando lleguemos a la aldea dibujarlo...

-Naruto: ¡Ya mejor vámonos se hace tarde y quiero comer rápido un tazón de ramen!

-Kakashi: ¡¡Si al parecer ya salió un nuevo tomo del libro Icha Icha Paradise, juju para poder ver esto y esto y juju si también esto y... (comentarios censurados gracias a los comentarios de la EXTREMA mente pervertida de Kakashi)

-Naruto Sakura y Sai: (Sonrojados al máximo por los comentarios de su sensei...)

-Sai: Ejem... Kakashi será mejor que no vallamos... -dijo luego de ser el primero en salir del asombro

-Sakura: Si, y haznos un favor a todos, ¡guárdate tus comentarios ultra pervertidos para ti sólo!-dijo enojada la kunoichi

-Naruto: ¡Así es!-dijo mientras asentía con carita de zorro-

-Kakashi: No, esto no son comentarios pervertidos, ni este libro es pervertido, si no que es ¡el paraíso para los hombres!, este libro es un santuario para muchos...

(Sale Kakashi y otros hombres alabando y haciendo reverencias al libro Icha Icha Paradise)

-Todos: ¬¬U

-Sakura: Bien creo que mejor no vamos-dijo empezando a caminar la oji-verde

-Naruto: Sí, dejemos a éste pervertido sólo...-siguiendo a Sakura-

-Sai: ¡Aha!-dijo asintiendo con la cabeza-

Mientras Kakashi seguía alabando a su libro, Naruto, Sakura y Sai caminaban tranquilamente por el bosque.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Mientras con nuestro Uchiha favorito-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sasuke: Bien, hora de empezar con la misión.-dijo empezando caminar-

_-Inner-Sasuke: ¡Sí vamos a por mi Sakurita!- y empieza a bailar-_

-Sasuke: -.-U

Y "diciendo" esto emprende su viaje hacia su futuro, un futuro para él y otras personas mucho mejor... (N/A: ya me emocioné... xD)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Volviendo con el perver... quiero decir Kakashi y Cia. (Compañía) xD-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Kakashi: (Terminado de alabar a su libro luego de casi 30 minutos...)

¡Bien chicos, vamonos!

...cri, cri, cri, criiii...

-Kakashi: ¿Eh? ¿Chicos donde están?-dijo mirando hacia todos los lados-

Mmm... creo que se fueron y me dejaron solo... jeje (con gotitas en la cabeza)

Un poco más adelante...

-Naruto: Sakura-chan ¿ No deberíamos esperar a Kakashi-sensei?

-Sakura: ¿Pero que dices? Él es un Jounnin, un ninja de élite puede alcanzarnos demás...

-Sai: Si Naruto, mi feita linda tiene razón... n.n, no te preocupes...

-Naruto y Sakura: (Pensando) _ "¿__**Mi**__ feita linda?"-_pensaron los dos extrañados, pero ninguno de los dos pudo decir algo porque "cierta personita", acababa de llegar-

-Kakashi: ¡Yo!

-Sakura: ¿Lo ves Naruto?

-Naruto: Sí...

-Kakashi: (extrañado por esa actitud)¿? ¿Q pasó?

-Naruto, Sakura y Sai: Nada... n.nU

-Kakashi: Bueno ya estamos por llegar apresurémonos.

-Los tres ninjas: ¡Hai!

Y así apresuraron su paso hacia la cuidad de Konta (N/A: No me pregunten de donde salió ese nombre... ¡Ni yo sé! XD)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.---.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke quien ya había llegado a la entrada de la cuidad...

-Sasuke: Bien ahora sólo me basta esperar...-dijo notablemente aburrido, pero con las palabras de su Inner "despierto"

-Inner-Sasuke: Oe... y ¿no has pensado en que haría si el grupo que viene son Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi y el otro que no recuerdo su nombre pero que me da muy mala espina...?

_-_Sasuke_: (Pensando) "No, no lo había pensado, pero les robare el pergamino esa es mi misión"._

_-Inner-Sasuke: Yo no podría..._

-Sasuke_: "Tú no, yo sí..."_

_-Inner-Sasuke: Sé que no lo harás..._

-Sasuke_: "A que sí..."_

_Inner-Sasuke: No_

_-_Sasuke_: "Sí"_

_Inner: No_

-Sasuke_: "Sí"_

_-Inner-Sasuke: (tratando de engañarlo) Sí_

-Sasuke_: "No..."_

_Inner-Sasuke: ¡ Jajá! __¿Ves que no puedes?_

-Sasuke: "(Quién recién se había dado cuenta de su error) ¡Hmph! ¡Tu me engañaste!"

_-Inner-Sasuke: ¡Jajá! __Pero igual dijiste que NO...xD_

-Sasuke: _"¡Hmph! Cállate... ¬¬... Mira alguien viene..._ -dijo viendo a unas personas que se acercaban.

_**Continuará...**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡¡Wii!! Al fin termine con el tercer capitulo... de nuevo me disculpo por la demora sé que hice mal... u.u (Inner: Muy mal... Yo: Ya sé no tienes que repetírmelo cada 5 minutos u.u Inner: Bueno...)

Gracias por leer y espero reviews de su parte ¿ya?, solo tienen que hacer click en ese botoncito que dice "GO" n.n

El próximo capítulo tratare de hacerlo lo mas pronto posible (Inner: En cuanto se nos ocurra alguna idea... u.u Yo: Si... u.u ¡¡No cállate!! n.nU)

Bueno...

Matta ne!!!!!


	4. Advertencia: Reclamo NO CONTI

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. Y por que? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece mas sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estas de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Sakuritah


End file.
